


everything comes in season

by crystalcities



Series: Wout + Mathieu [1]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, bike racing, does it count as a rarepair if the whole fandom is niche?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: 29 January 2016: Wout and Mathieu play in the woods before an important race.





	everything comes in season

**Author's Note:**

> The one that started it all :laugh: Pretty sure I wrote this right after CX Worlds at Zolder, 2016.
> 
> Takes place two days before the race, some time after practice. As I referenced in the notes from [the other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361601/chapters/43476107) there was a race incident, and they both lost a lot of positions. Wout rode through the field and took the rainbow stripes from Mathieu. At the finish Mathieu had caught up to third, but basically gave up when he knew he couldn't close the gap. Kevin Pauwels passed him and got the last podium spot. I thought it was all part of the package of what made Mathieu the racer that he was, especially given where he was in his career, and that all or nothing attitude was why I love him in the first place <3

Mathieu found Wout, in team-issue hoody and cap and jeans, sitting against an exterior wall of the Zolder track, looking at his phone. He picked a spot a next to him, not too close but still within arm's reach, and settled down with his knees drawn up and arms around his knees. He's sure Wout noticed him although he wasn't showing any reaction. Mathieu took a deep breath, and dropped his gaze somewhere in front of them.

"You know that thing we did yesterday, on the course?" His voice came out steadier than he thought it would. He glanced at Wout who seemed to have frozen in place. Mathieu rested his head on his knees to look sideways at Wout through his lashes in what he hoped was a somewhat seductive way.

To be frank Mathieu felt fairly confident about the situation. After all Wout came on to him pretty hard yesterday. It took Mathieu all night to figure out how he felt about it. They had been on each other's minds since they both came up through the juniors and as the pressure mounted he knew subconsciously something was going to snap but he was expecting something more along the lines of a showdown after a race, maybe some bike throwing, instead of... Whatever that was.

"I wouldn't mind if we do it again," Mathieu licked his lips and continued.

Wout stopped staring at his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Mathieu, I don't know what happened..."

"Well, I do," Mathieu scooted over and turned around to face Wout. He took off Wout's cap to get a good look at him. "I checked you, I didn't mean to go at it so hard, you weren't expecting it and crashed into the tape. Then you dropped your bike and kissed me. I couldn't decide if I liked it and it was pretty awkward with my bike between us but I kissed you back. It was pretty clear to me you liked it, and then you left."

Wout looked like he was about to protest but he just blushed. Mathieu didn't break eye contact. "And I'm telling you now I liked it," he dropped his voice low, reached out to touch Wout’s cheek, and when Wout leaned into it slightly he slid his hand to the nape of his neck instead and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

Just like that Wout returned the kiss immediately. Mathieu gasped and let Wout’s tongue slip into his mouth and caress him there, shutting his eyes, and he let himself be handled so he's straddling Wout's lap. Wout unzipped Mathieu’s hoody and reached under his shirt in search of bare skin while they continued to kiss. Mathieu rolled his hips into Wout experimentally, pleased to find that Wout was as into this as he was, and he stifled a moan as Wout held his hips still.

"Mathieu, let's go somewhere," Wout said. Mathieu nodded, and hastily rearranged himself while Wout did the same. But where? They're not exactly in a private area and their respective teams were sure to be looking for them soon.

"Wout, maybe we should wait until after the day's practices..." Mathieu said.

"Mathieu, come here, now. Please," Wout said urgently, and took Mathieu's hand and walked him over a few minutes in the woods. He deposited Mathieu against a tree and kissed him, and shoved a knee between Mathieu's legs. It's not the best place but neither of them were thinking straight at the moment.

Mathieu unzipped Wout's jeans, licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Wout's cock. He stroked it in a way he liked it himself, and Wout moaned against his lips. Mathieu let go to Wout's protest, unzipped himself, and angled his hips so he could stroke both of them together, slowly, all the way up and twisting his wrist at the top with them both in his palm. Wout had more urgency in mind, grabbing Mathieu's cock and urging Mathieu to do the same for him. He fucked into Mathieu's hand hard and fast and kept the same pace on Mathieu. He dropped his head on Mathieu's shoulder to quiet himself. Mathieu looked up at the sky, panting, and all he could think about was Wout, the rhythm he's setting, and why didn't they do that earlier?

"Mathieu, shit, oh," Wout whispered, and came all over Mathieu's hand, and on his shirt too. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing Mathieu, slowing. “Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Mathieu was desperate, so close himself. Wout took hold of Mathieu’s cock firmly. Mathieu rutted into it hard, and came quickly. They looked at each other, eyes wide and both panting, for a few seconds, and both dissolved into giggles. Wout wiped his hand on Mathieu’s shirt, which he rationalized was already ruined, and he was about to kiss the mock-offended look off Mathieu’s face when they were interrupted by a phone buzzing in Wout’s pocket.

"Hello? Niels?" Wout answered, trying clumsily to walk away, zip himself up, and not drop his phone all at the same time. Mathieu got himself decent as well, zipping up his hoody all the way to hide his stained shirt. Mathieu smiled at Wout's fumbling. He stepped right behind Wout, blew into his other ear and dropped a kiss behind the shell of it, and wrapped his arms around his waist and zipped him up, but not before giving his now-soft cock a squeeze. Wout glared at him, either because he didn't appreciate trying to talk to his coach while Mathieu was being very distracting, or that he was already registering some additional interest from Mathieu that would have to wait until later. Either way the frustration amused Mathieu and he couldn’t help smiling, kissed the corner of Wout’s mouth loud enough for Niels to hear on the other side, and mouthed the words "I'll see you later“ before strolling away.

It was two days before they would see each other again, this time at the race proper. By the end of eight muddy laps it was too awkward, the difference in their results too raw, for them to acknowledge each other. Wout was secretly relieved that Mathieu wasn't on the podium, and beyond the race incident he mostly didn't need to answer questions about him. At the end of the day, Wout was able to keep focus and he knew Mathieu knew he had to do the same, but whether it's due to temperament or something else Mathieu couldn’t, and perhaps it was best if they left it at that.


End file.
